Disturbing Howl's Beauty Sleep
by Pleasing.the.Yaoi.Gods
Summary: It's 3am and Sophie is tired, so she makes Howl deal with their crying son. Howl is not happy to have his beauty sleep disturbed, but after having his hair products threatened he agrees and takes over so that Sophie can sleep.


Author's Note: Because there should be more Howl's Moving castle fanfiction in this world. At least in my opinion…and I love writing about Howl, he's such a diva! Anywho, enjoy.

It was 3 o'clock in the morning and Sophie was tired. She had cleaned up a huge mess that Howl had made from putting a together a spell wrong and she didn't get done until midnight, plus she had to also care of Morgan whilst cleaning up and then when she finally sat down to relax after having finished cleaning up, Morgan and Howl were both whining for. So now, at 3in the morning she was exhausted and about ready to search for that dangerous weed killer. Morgan was screaming in the crib whilst her husband slept next to her, seemingly undisturbed by their son's constant wailing.

Sophie nudged her husband hard with her elbow in his side, but she only got an unattractive grunt and he turned on his side, back facing her.

"Oh no you don't Howl Jenkins," Sophie said gruffly and yanked his hair as if she were trying to tug her dress that had been caught when the door was shut.

With a most unmanly yelp Howl sprung up and looked at Sophie with a most victimized look. "Ooooww," howl whined. "Sophie, what was that for."

"Your son is crying," she said matter-of-factly.

Howl, rubbing his tender head, glanced over at the crib that held his bawling child. "So he is. You might want to feed him or something."

"Not this time," Sophie said, looking at Howl sternly. "Tonight you're going to take care of him."

Howl looked at his wife horrified. "You can't be serious?"

"Oh but I am."

Howl pouted. "But Sophie I can't take care of him, you know that I'm useless at that kind of stuff, and besides I don't have the right parts to feed him."

"Don't you dare try to slither your way out of this Howl Jenkins," Sophie told the vain wizard. "You don't have to worry about that because Morgan hasn't been breast feeding for two months now."

"Really?" Howl said as if this was news to him, which it probably was. Sophie gave him such a glare that he cringed, but he wasn't done trying to get out of taking care of the screaming baby. "But I have work tomorrow. I can't stay up with him, I need my beauty sleep."

"And I don't?"

"Of course not, I'm much more beautiful and so have more of a reason to maintain it."

It was the absolute wrong thing to say. Of course Howl, being slightly grumpy at having been awakened did not realize his mistake until far too late.

"Howl Jenkins if you do not take care of your son I will take away all of your hair care products."

Howl gasped and looked at her like she had just murdered babies. "You wouldn't dare."

"Just try me."

Howl searched her face and when he saw that she was serious put on a most noble face to try and recover some of his respect as the husband in the relationship. Maybe he was hoping Sophie would recognize it and be the good wife and let him go back to sleep, but of course that didn't happen.

"Very well dear," he said and got out of bed. "I will take care of Morgan."

"Thank you," Sophie said exasperatedly and then lay back in bed, pulling the covers around her.

Howl sighed and got out of the bed. Morgan was screaming as if someone was continuously pinching him and when Howl looked at him he gave a small sneer. Why did people even have children, the wizard wondered. It wasn't that he didn't love his son it was just that well…it was three in the morning and Howl wanted to be sleeping, not taking care of a smelly and slimy child, even if it was his. Scrunching up his nose he picked up his son and tried to rock him, but Morgan only screamed louder. Howl looked over at Sophie. She couldn't really be so cruel as to really make him do this, could she?

The blonde walked over to the side of the bed that his wife lay and reached out a hand to touch her shoulder when she growled.

"Don't even think about it."

"But Sophie," Howl whined, but the red-head ignored him. Howl whined some more but then remembered Sophie's threat against his hair care products and so he walked away from her, Morgan still crying.

Howl made his way downstairs hoping that maybe walking around would calm down his son, but to no avail and Calcifer, who was sleeping in the fireplace grumbled for Howl to take the child away. Howl groaned and opted to go outside. On the way out Howl grabbed a bottle of milk for Morgan from the cooler.

It was cool outside and the moon and stars shone most exquisitely, as if feeling threatened by the beauty of Howl and therefore determined to shine brighter than normal. Howl noticed none of this though as he was trying to figure out how to calm down his son. He tried to get him to drink the milk, but Morgan refused to swallow it and so now not only was there snot on the baby's face, but also milk.

"Why are you crying Morgan?" Howl moaned exasperatedly, but of course Morgan did not answer, he just cried and cried and cried. Howl was beginning to feel desperate, wondering if there was something seriously wrong with his son, but after doing a rather thorough check Howl could discern no physical injury of any sort.

At around four Morgan had finally cried himself out and was sleeping soundly. Howl, grateful to be rid of the awful sound of his son's wailing he trudged back up to his room. Too tired to put Morgan back in his crib howl climbed into bed besides his wife and placed the baby between them, but being careful so that the child would not be smothered. Rather than fall back into his beauty sleep Howl lay there looking at his son and wife's peaceful faces as they slept and gave a small but happy smile. Despite Sophie's threats and Morgan's screaming he really did think they were the most beautiful things in his world. He lifted himself up some to place a small kiss on his son's forehead and then a chaste one on his wife's cheek.

"Good night," he whispered, and fell asleep an arm around Morgan, his hand laying on top of Sophie's.

A/N: awww so cute! You know despite the fact that this is how howl would probably re-act to his sons screaming, he's still a loving dad. Anywho, please review!


End file.
